Confusiones
by AlexSamtin
Summary: La historia comienza luego de que en el manga Kazama le pusiera una mascara a Sumika y la besara con esta puesta.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Sasameki Koto y sus personaje no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo

para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.

**Capitulo 1: Confusiones.**

Después que Kazama le pusiera la mascara a Sumika y la besara con esta puesta, la morena se encuentra acostada en su cama preguntándose que habrá significado tal acto por parte de su amada. Se imagina miles de cosas, desde las más placenteras hasta las más horribles. De tanto pensar, sin darse cuenta se queda profundamente dormida.

En otro lugar también acostada e su cama se encuentra Kazama, quien no puede conciliar el sueño de tanta felicidad.

Kazama: (pensando) Sumi-chan esta enamorada de mi…y yo no me había dado cuenta, me hace muy feliz el saberlo…quiero besarla…esta vez sin la mascara…

Así, pensando en como se sentirían los labios de su amiga sobre los suyos, Kazama entra al mundo de los sueños.

….

….

….

….

El sol ya salió y siguiéndole de cerca comienzan a sonar las alarmas de las estudiantes, anunciando que es la hora de prepararse para ir a la escuela.

Al rato Sumika y lotte-chan se juntan con Kazama para ir a la escuela. Kazama luce especialmente feliz hoy.

Kazama: Buenos días Lotte-chan, Sumi –chan!

Lotte-chan y Sumika: Buenos días!

Camino a la escuela ninguna habló mucho, no era un silencio incomodo, más bien cada una iba en lo suyo.

Al llegar a la sala de clases ya todos estaban ahí, las tres saludaron a Miyako, Tomoe y Kiyori.

Cuando la clase comenzó, Kazama no podía dejar de darle miradas a su amiga, en una de tantas Sumika se dio cuenta y sus ojos se encontraron. Kazama se puso algo nerviosa, pero lo solucionó dándole una gran sonrisa, provocando que Sumika se sonrojara.

Sumika: (pensando) ¿De qué va todo esto? Kazama a estado un poco rara, lo sé porque la conozco mejor que nadie…y… ¿por qué me estaba mirando tanto? Mmm... ¿Qué tal si voy y se lo pregunto? Pero…Estamos en mitad de la clase… Ah! Ya sé.

En ese momento rasgó cuidadosamente una hoja de su cuaderno, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido para no llamar la atención de la profesora, escribió algo en este.

Sumika: (susurrando a su compañera de al lado) Hey! ¿Podrías hacérselo llegar a Kazama? Por favor.

Compañera: (susurrando de igual forma) De acuerdo.

Sumika: Gracias!

Kazama recibe el trozo de papel doblado de la chica, quien le informa que es de parte de Murasame-san.

Kazama queda algo sorprendida, puesto que Sumika no suele hacer ese tipo de cosas y menos en mitad de la clase.

Kazama: Gracias!

Abre el papel, en la nota dice lo siguiente:

_Kazama, será imaginación mía, pero te noto algo extraña. ¿Te ocurre algo?_

Al terminar de leer, la rubia le responde en la misma hoja.

Kazama: (dirigiéndose a la misma chica de antes) A Sumi-chan por favor!

Sumika recibe la nota y en ella lee:

_¿Rara? No, de seguro es idea tuya, estoy igual que siempre Sumi-chan._

Sumika levanta la vista del papel y la mira como tratando de descifrar algo en ella. Kazama le da una sonrisa en respuesta. Sumika la mira con cara de desconcierto y se encoje de hombros como diciendo

Vale, si tú lo dices…pero siendo amigas tanto tiempo sabe perfectamente que Kazama le está mintiendo.

….

…..

Cuando la clase ha terminado Sumika se acerca a Kazama con la intención de insistir en el tema, pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca es la rubia quien habla.

Kazama: Sumi-chan ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo por el patio?

Sumika se le queda mirando con ternura

Sumika: (resignada) Esta bien.

En el patio ninguna de las dos habla, pero caminan muy a gusto una al lado de la otra.

Sumika esta viendo a Kazama quien tiene la vista clavada al frente y finalmente es la morena quien rompe el silencio.

Sumika: Esto…Kazama…

Kazama se voltea a verla.

Sumika: Bueno…quería preguntarte algo.

Kazama: ¿Qué sería Sumi-chan?

Sumika: (nerviosa) Bueno…veras…emm… ¿Te gusta alguien?

En ese momento el corazón de Kazama dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir muy rápido, pero no era solo su corazón el que latía a mil por hora, el corazón de la otra chica se encontraba de a misma manera, aunque por un motivo diferente.

Kazama: (pensando) ¿por qué me lo pregunta? ¿Será posible que Sumi-chan… se me vaya a declarar…?

Kazama: (sonrojada) Bueno… yo…

Sumika la mira cabizbaja y cree comprender, así que la interrumpe.

Sumika: Ah! ya veo, así que era eso… entonces era como me lo imaginaba…

Kazama la mira y su corazón empieza a latir aun más fuerte.

Kazama: ¿cómo te lo imaginabas?

Sumika: Sí, me pusiste la mascara para practicar porque te gusta alguien y quieres que te de tu primer beso.

Kazama se le queda viendo muy confundida.

Kazama: (pensando) Sumi-chan cree que me gusta alguien, está en lo cierto, pero… no sabe que ese alguien es ella y más aun, cree que la utilice para practicar.

Ambas siguen en silencio mirando al frente mientras continúan su paseo por el patio.

Sumika: (pensando con tristeza) Ya veo, estaba en lo cierto… de nuevo le gusta alguien… ¿qué chica linda será esta vez? No, dijo que era algo más que linda. Si tan solo yo pudiera ser linda… quizás ella se fijaría en mí…

El timbre suena anunciando que deben volver a clase y a la vez sacándola a ambas de sus pensamientos.

….

….

…

Cuando las clases llegaron a su fin, Sumika y las chicas (Tomoe, Miyako y Lotte) se dirigieron al club de karate para practicar. Kazama tenía deberes en la biblioteca.

En el club…

Tomoe apartó a Sumika del resto de las chicas, llevándola a una esquina para poder hablar tranquilas.

Tomoe: ¿qué tal vas con Kazama? ¿Algún avance? (con un tono que indica debería haber avance)

Sumika: (sin percatarse del tono) Mmm..., bueno, no. A estado algo rara, pero le pregunte al respecto y dijo que eran cosas mías…

Tomoe: (mirándola pensativa) Y… ¿por qué la notaste rara?

Sumika: bueno, porque la conozco y…

Tomoe: ¿y…?

Sumika: La descubrí mirándome fijamente en clases, pero luego en el recreo conversamos y di con lo que le pasaba.

Tomoe: (sorprendida) Ah! Si, ¿ya lo sabes?

Sumika: (sorprendida) ¿tu también? ¿Ya te habías dado cuenta que a Kazama le gusta alguien?

Tomoe: por supuesto, siemp…

En ese momento se interrumpe y queda pensando en esa ultima palabra, _alguien_.

Tomoe: Oye Murasame-san ¿a qué te refieres cuando dices alguien?

Sumika: bueno, a eso. Aun no se quien será la afortunada, pero seguramente conoció a alguna chica linda por ahí y quedó prendada de ella.

Tomoe: Ah!... si.

(Pensando) Aun no lo sabe, Kazama no se lo a dicho. ¿Serán estupidas o que?

Lotte-chan se acerca al lugar en el que se encuentran conversando las dos chicas para pedirle a Sumika que comience con el entrenamiento.

En la biblioteca Kazama no puede parar de pensar en su amiga.

Kazama: (pensando) Ah…Sumi-chan… ¿cómo haré para que te des cuenta que tu me gustas mas que como amiga?

La Senpai se le queda viendo e interrumpe los pensamiento de Kazama.

Senpai: Kazama-san…

Kazama: (reaccionando) Ah? ¿Decías algo Senpai?

Senpai: (mirándola fijamente) me preguntaba… te e notado… mmm… ¿estas enamorada?

Kazama se pone nerviosa y abre mucho los ojos.

Kazama: En… enam… ¿enamorada?

Senpai: Sí. Te quedas largos ratos pensando y de ves en cuando das suspiros. ¿sabes lo que se dicen de los suspiros?

Kazama: (curiosa) No. ¿Qué hay con ellos?

Senpai: Bueno, se dice que las personas suspiran cuando les falta o extrañan a alguien.

Kazama: (sonrojada) bueno… sí. Hay una persona que me gusta… mucho.

Senpai: (comprensiva) ya veo, eso es maravilloso. El amor es un sentimiento muy lindo. ¿esa persona esta al tanto de tus sentimientos?

Kazama: (aun sonrojada) Esto… bueno, no lo creo. No, la verdad no lo sabe, piensa que me gusta otra persona.

En ese momento Kazama desvía la mirada de la de su Senpai y se pone triste.

Kazama: Pero es mi culpa.

Senpai: ¿tú culpa?

Kazama: Sí. Porque siempre le he dicho que me gustan solo las chicas lindas y que ella era algo linda pero no mi tipo… pero ahora me doy cuenta que es mucho mas que linda y que a quiero mucho…

Senpai: ¿entonces tú también le gustas?

Kazama: (alegrándose al recordarlo) Sí, pero ella no sabe que yo estoy al tanto de eso. Tomoe me lo dijo por accidente. Me hizo muy feliz el saberlo.

Senpai: Entonces no hay problema, si ambas se quieren es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Kazama: Gracias Senpai!

Ya todas las actividades de club han terminado y la mayoría de los alumnos se han ido a sus casas. Sumika se a quedado limpiando la sala del club. Ella no se a dado cuenta, pero en la puerta se encuentra Kazama observándola. Esta luego de unos minutos se decide a entrar.

Kazama: Hola Sumi-chan.

Sumika: (sorprendida) Kazama, ¿que haces aquí? Pensé que ya te habías ido.

Kazama: No. Te vine a buscar para que nos fuéramos juntas.

Sumika: Ah, ya! Bueno termine recién de limpiar aquí. Me cambio la ropa de práctica y nos vamos.

Kazama asiente y espera mientras su amiga va a cambiarse.

Sumika: Muy bien, vámonos.

Van camino a sus casas. Kazama toma de la mano a su amiga.

Sumika: (pensando) me encanta cuando hace eso.

Kazama: Sumi-chan, ¿cómo estuvo el club hoy?

Sumika: OH bueno, igual que siempre. Ah, sí, lo olvidaba. Con Tomoe y el resto de las chicas planeamos un campamento de verano del club y tu como nuestra manager debes ir. Bueno a menos que no puedas…

Kazama: Me encanta la idea, por supuesto que iré. Más si eso me hace estar cerca de ti. (Susurrando esto ultimo)

Sumika: ¿Dijiste algo?

Kazama: nada, que… por supuesto que voy. ¿Cuándo sería?

Sumika: Este fin de semana, es algo pronto, pero como mañana comienzan las vacaciones y después de ese fin de semana la mayoría tiene planes…

Kazama: OH, pero es genial. ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?

Sumika: La familia de Tomoe posee unas cabañas cerca de un lago, así que iremos ahí.

Kazama: (con una gran sonrisa) Estupendo!

Las dos chicas se muestran muy felices. Ambas lo ven como una oportunidad de estar juntas, además de pasar un rato agradable con sus otras amigas.


	2. Chapter 2

Me demore un poco en subir el segundo capítulo, lo tenia listo, pero con esto de los certámenes y trabajos de la U no había podido.

SAKURA MAHARET LI Y Secchan-Ale me alegro que les halla gustado el Fic y no se preocupen porque lo continuare. En fin, aquí esta.

**Disclaimer**: Sasameki Koto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 2: Campamento de verano.**

Comenzaron las vacaciones y las chicas están preparando sus maletas para el campamento. Todas están muy entusiasmadas por el tema.

En el día acordado Sumika, Lotte-chan y Kazama están juntas esperando a que Tomoe las pase a buscar junto a Miyako, Koino, Mayu y Kiyori, esta ultima no pertenece al club, pero es amiga de todas.

….

…..

Ya todas están en el furgón de Tomoe con esta al volante, la cual cabe señalar a mejorado bastante desde la ultima vez.

Kiyori: Mmm… No estoy segura si traje suficiente pan de curry para estos tres días.

Tomoe-chan, ¿hay algún lugar donde pueda comprar pan de curry allá?

Tomoe: Hay negocios no muy lejos de la cabaña, así que yo creo que si.

El viaje duró algo más de una hora, pero finalmente llegaron sanas y salvas.

Todas comienzan a bajar sus maletas y en eso se dan cuenta de las cabañas. Estas tienen vista al lago y se ven muy bonitas por fuera.

Sumika: (dirigiéndose a Tomoe) ¿Cuál es la cabaña?

Tomoe: Bueno, como somos varias les dije que me pasaran la mas grande, así que esa de allí.

En efecto era una cabaña de gran magnitud, cuatro veces el tamaño de las otras. Dentro de la cabaña había una cocina completamente amueblada. La cabaña también tenía una especie de sala de estar con sillones y una mesita de centro, un comedor con una gran mesa, dos baños y cuatro piezas con dos camas en cada una.

Tomoe: Bien, elijan sus habitaciones y pónganse cómodas. ¿Vamos Miyako?

Miyako: Vamos!

Mayu: serás mi compañera de habitación ¿verdad Koi-Chan?

Koi: por supuesto, vamos.

Kiyori: oye Lotte-Chan ¿quieres ser mi compañera?

Lotte: Bueno. No roncas ¿verdad?

Kiyori: (riendo) No, me han dicho que no ronco.

Las cuatro chicas se van a sus respectivas habitaciones cargando sus bolsos con ellas.

Kazama: bueno… solo quedamos nosotras Sumi-chan, vamos a la pieza.

Sumika: Cla… claro.

Ya en la habitación ambas comenzaron a desempacar.

Sumika: Me voy a cambiar ropa. Hace mucho calor aquí.

Kazama: Claro, ponte comoda Sumi-chan.

Sumika se saca la polera y el pantalón que llevaba puesto, quedando en ropa interior. Al ver esto Kazama se sonroja.

Kazama: (pensando) De alguna manera… en este momento deseo abrazarla…

La rubia se deja llevar por sus impulsos y la abraza. Sumika sorprendida por la repentina muestra de afecto de su amiga no sabe que decir, solo atina a corresponder el abrazo. En esos segundos que parecen eternos siguen abrazadas, Sumika apoya su mejilla en la cabeza de Kazama y esta última tiene la cara apegada al pecho de la morena, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Repentinamente la puerta se abre, es Miyako la que entra, sobresaltando a las otras dos que rápidamente se separan.

Miyako: Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí. Apuesto que estaban a punto de hacer cochinadas. (Ríe)

Sumika: (molesta) Cállate! Sabes que nosotras solo somos amigas, nada más. ¿Verdad Kazama?

Kazama se queda en silencio mirando hacia un lado.

Miyako: Mmm... pero las amigas no se abrazan cuando estando en ropa interior.

Sumika: Eso fue solo coincidencia…

Miyako: (Condescendiente) Bien, bien. Lo que tú digas. De todos modos solo venia a avisarles que comenzaremos a preparar el almuerzo para que vengan a echar una mano.

Sumika: (burlona) ¿comenzaremos? Tú no sabes cocinar.

Miyako: (molesta) Tú tampoco.

Sumika: Ah! bueno, ya vamos de todos modos.

Miyako: Bien.

En eso sale y cierra la puerta tras ella. Sumika rápidamente se pone una polera y unos shorts. Kazama aun sigue en silencio y a la morena esto no le pasa desapercibido.

Sumika: No te preocupes Kazama.

Kazama: (reaccionando) ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

Sumika: ya todo esta aclarado. Ella ya sabe que no somos pareja ni nada por el estilo.

Kazama: Ah… sí…

Sumika: Vanos a la cocina.

Ya en la cocina Tomoe esta preparando algo y Kazama se le une para ayudarle mientras las demás ponen la mesa.

Tomoe: (dirigiéndose a Kazama) ¿algo anda mal?

Kazama: Ah? No… bueno… ¿Por qué Sumi-chan no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella?

Tomoe: Bueno, debes pensar que a pasado mucho tiempo ocultando lo que realmente siente por ti y pensando que tu solo la ves como a una amiga no atractiva, así que para que se de cuanta debes dejar de ser tan sutil.

Kazama: ya veo…

Las chicas disfrutaron del guiso que Tomoe y Kazama prepararon. Luego del almuerzo se sorteo quien lavaría los platos, Fue Mayu y Lotte las que tuvieron que lavar, secar y guardar la loza.

En la tarde Las chicas practicaron Karate por un par de horas. Al terminar tomaron se ducharon para luego cenar.

Al llegar la noche todas se entretuvieron jugando cartas y contando historias de terror que no asustaban a nadie. De tanto jugar y relatar historias se hizo tarde, muchas estaban cansad por el viaje y la practica, por lo que decidieron ir a acostarse a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Sumika: (pensando en su cama) la tengo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez…

Se giro en la cama para quedar viendo hacia la rubia.

Sumika: Buenas noches Kazama.

Kazama: (tímida) Sumi-chan… este lugar me da un poco de miedo… ¿me puedo meter en la cama contigo?

Sumika sorprendida se acomoda y abre las tapas para invitarla a entrar a la cama. Kazama sin pensarlo dos veces se mete bajo las tapas.

Ambas están nerviosas por la proximidad que tienen con la otra.

Kazama: (sonrojada) Sumi-chan… abrázame, tengo frío.

Sumika: ah? cl..claro.

Se abrazan de manera que la rubia queda en el pecho de Sumika rodeando la cintura de esta con sus brazos, la morena la tiene sus manos en la espalda de su amiga. Kazama puede sentir como el corazón de Sumika palpita muy rápido y se alegra de ser ella quien provoca esa aceleración en sus latidos.

Kazama: Sumi-chan…

Sumika: ¿Mmm…?

Kazama la abraza con más fuerza, como si quisiera ser parte de Sumi-chan.

Kazama: Te quiero…

Sumika se sorprende, no sospecha que ese te quiero implica algo mas que amistad.

Sumika: Yo… Yo también te quiero.

Con eso ambas se quedaron dormidas placidamente…

El tercer capítulo lo tengo casi listo, así que en estos días lo subiré.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, pido disculpas por la demora, pero después de todo aquí está el tercer capítulo.

**Disclaimer**: Sasameki Koto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 3: Príncipe**

Al llegar la mañana Sumika fue la primera en despertar, esta se sintió muy contenta al ver a Kazama entre sus brazos. La morena se le quedó viendo fijamente, deseba besarla más que nada en el mundo, Eso perfectos labios de rubí que ahora se encontraban entre abiertos...

Poco a poco se va acercando, cundo esta a punto de llegar a su objetivo esta empieza a abrir los ojos frustrando completamente el intento de beso.

Kazama: (desperezándose) Buenos días Sumi-chan!

Sumika se sonroja por lo que pensaba hacer, pero le da los buenos días también.

Kazama:(acomodándose entre los brazos de su amiga y a la vez captando su aroma) Ah! Que bien se duerme en tus brazos Sumi-chan.

Sumika: (riéndose nerviosamente) Que cosas dices...

Kazama: (con voz de niña mimada) Pero es cierto, ahora ya no podré dormir sino te tengo a mi lado.

Sumika solo la mira y piensa en cuanto quiere a esa chica entre sus brazos, cuanto la quiere y desearía que fuera más que su mejor amiga.

...

...

...

Ese día las chicas decidieron ir al lago. El lugar estaba lleno de chicos y chicas que han ido por el día.

Tomoe: ¿Qué les parece este lugar de aquí para dejar las tollas y nuestras cosas mientras nos bañamos?

Todas: (Emocionadas) Esta bien!

Kiyori: Yo me voy a bañar inmediatamente. ¿Quien viene conmigo?

Mayu, Koi, Lotte: Yo...!

Las cuatro se fueron al agua a disfrutar.

Miyako: Tomoe, ¿te parece si nos quedamos aquí un rato antes de entrar al agua?

Tomoe: (tomándola de las manos) Lo que mi princesa quiera.

Sumika mira a Kazama que esta anonada con el vista del lago para preguntarle algo.

Sumika: ¿tu que quieres hacer Kazama?

Kazama: Mmm… me gustaría recorrer la orilla del lago un rato y luego meterme al agua.

Sumika: Muy bien! Hagamos eso entonces. Hachi, Miyako, nos vemos al rato, ¿si?

A Tomoe no le interesa mucho lo que las dos vayan a hacer, ella solo quiere pasar un rato agradable con su novia.

Tomoe: (desinteresada) Bien.

Las chicas caminaron bastante, llegaron a un lugar que estaba apartado del resto de la gente.

Dos chicos uno de pelo castaño y el otro pelirrojo, aparecieron como de la nada y se les acercaron.

Castaño: Wow! Te dije que si buscábamos en el lugar correcto íbamos a encontrar a una chica linda.

Pelirrojo: Sí, tenías razón. Oye ¿Cuál es tu nombre? (dirigiéndose a Kazama) Ey no seas tímida, no te haremos daño. Si quieres tu amiga también puede venir.

Kazama: (Temerosa de la proximidad de los dos chicos) Sumi-chan vámonos de aquí ¿sí?

Castaño: (agarrando a Kazama de la mano) Ey! No seas grosera, no te haremos nada malo, solo queremos divertirnos en conjunto.

Sumika: (molesta) No sé cual es tu definición de diversión, pero te aseguro que en la nuestra no aparecen ustedes dos, así que suéltala.

La morena se encontraba muy molesta de que aquellos chicos se tomaran tales atrevimientos con su amiga, en su interior estaba tratando en lo posible de calmarse y no sacar su lado violento a relucir.

Pelirrojo: Vamos! ¿Te pusiste celosa? A mi amigo le gustan la rubias, pero… a mi gustan altas y morenas como tú.

En eso el chico se acerca para intentar agarrar a Sumika de la cintura, mientras que su amigo tiene a Kazama de la cintura y esta trata de zafarse. Sumika al ver esto se enfada y de una patada manda a volar al Pelirrojo, luego con un tremendo puñetazo en la cara del Castaño logra liberar a Kazama, quien está asustada por la situación.

Los dos chicos sorprendidos por la fuerza de la morena salen corriendo maldiciendo todo a su paso.

Kazama: (abrazando a Murasame) Sumi-chan ¿estas bien? No te hicieron nada ¿verdad?

La chica se sorprende por la pregunta de su amiga, no es ella la herida sino la agresora, aunque el solo hecho de que la rubia se preocupara por ella la hace sentir mas calmada y tranquila.

Sumika: No, estoy bien. Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

Kazama: sí.

Mientras caminan de regreso a la rubia se le ocurre algo.

Kazama: Sumi-chan, tu siempre me salvas y me consuelas… eres como un príncipe. No, eres mi príncipe, que siempre me rescata de situaciones peligrosas.

Sonríe calidamente al terminar de decir esto.

Sumika: ¿príncipe? Yo… yo soy una chica sabes. No puedo ser un príncipe.

Kazama nota que Sumika se pone cabizbaja, pero no sabe que decir al respecto por lo que prefiere guardar silencio.

Sumika por otra parte se siente mal con eso de ser considerada un príncipe.

Sumika: (pensando) Un príncipe… de nuevo comparada como un hombre, todo por culpa de esos degenerados!

…..

….

…

Al llegar la noche a Tomoe se le ocurre hacer una prueba de valentía, la cual consiste en atravesar un bosque que hay cerca y llegar a una cabaña abandonada que está en medio de este. La prueba es en parejas, cada una debe ir con su compañera de habitación.

Las parejas se adentran al bosque desde distintos lugares cada una, sosteniendo una linterna en la mano.

Kazama no se ve asustada, esta dándole vuelta al tema de la tarde y por lo mismo no esta prestando atención por donde camina.

Sumika: CUIDADOOO!

Sumika tira de Kazama atrayéndola a su pecho, con el susto y la reacción sus linternas caen, dejándolas solo con la luz de la luna llena iluminándolas.

En el suelo hay un hoyo con el cual la rubia se hubiese esquinzado fácilmente el pie o quizás algo peor.

Kazama: (aun en los brazos de Sumika) Gracias… Sumi-chan, sabes eso del príncipe…

Sumika: (cansada del tema) Ah! Te dije que no soy ningún príncipe.

Kazama: Pero… Tienes que ser un príncipe. Tienes que ser _mí_ príncipe, tienes que serlo, porque… porque el príncipe es el que besa a la damisela en peligro luego de salvarla…

En ese momento Kazama se pone en puntillas y alza sus manos colgándose del cuello de Sumika, atrayéndola para besarla. Sumika se siente confundida, pero se deja llevar. La mira y en ese momento sus labios se juntan en un beso, demostrando el amor que siente por Kazama, el que había guardado sin que esta se diera cuenta, el amor de años, meses, semanas y días. Cualquiera hubiese pensado que el beso sería brusco, desbordante de pasión, pero en vez de eso le dio uno con tal ternura y cuidado como si se tratase de una delicada flor que al mínimo toque se le cayeran los pétalos. Pareciese que solo hubiese rozado sus labios. Fue un beso corto, tierno, delicado, pero que demostraba todo el amor que sentía por aquella chica. Al romper el contacto de sus labios Sumika bajó su mirada para encontrase con los ojos de su amada, esos ojos que la miraban como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Kazama: (mirándola fijamente) Te amo.

Sumika no se lo podía creer, esto era todo lo que ella había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo. Por fin se hacia realidad y allí la tenia, mirándola fijamente, esperando su respuesta.

Sumika: yo… yo también te amo… te amo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Kazama se sentía tan feliz. Sumi-chan también la amaba. No se pudo resistir y le planto un beso, pero este fue más apasionado que el anterior. Sumika le respondía de igual manera, la atrajo mas hacia su cuerpo para profundizar el beso, sus lenguas jugueteaban conociéndose por fin la una a la otra en lo que parecía un momento eterno. Ninguna quería romperlo, pero al final tuvieron que hacerlo por la falta de aire. Ambas jadeaban. Se escucharon pasos acercándose, aun así no soltaron el abrazo.

Espero les haya gustado y sino fue así, pues díganmelo para así poder mejorar mi escritura.

No se si continuar el fic o dejarlo hasta aquí por lo que me gustaría que me dieran su opinión al respecto.

Gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pensé en dejar el fic tal como estaba, pero como no hay mucho fanfics de Sasameki koto quise alargarlo un poquito más, a lo máximo subiré uno o dos capítulos más y lo terminaré. Más a delante pienso hacer otro, pero por el momento estoy trabajando en uno de Strawberry panic!.**

**Sin nada más que decir les dejo el cuarto capítulo. **

**Disclaimer****:** _Sasameki Koto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro._

**Capitulo 4: Cosas**

Kazama se sentía tan feliz. Sumi-chan también la amaba. No se pudo resistir y le planto un beso, pero este fue más apasionado que el anterior. Sumika le respondía de igual manera, la atrajo mas hacia su cuerpo para profundizar el beso, sus lenguas jugueteaban conociéndose por fin la una a la otra en lo que parecía un momento eterno. Ninguna quería romperlo, pero al final tuvieron que hacerlo por la falta de aire. Ambas jadeaban. Se escucharon pasos acercándose, aun así no soltaron el abrazo.

Miyako: (asustada) AH…!

Tomoe: (tranquila) vaya, si son murasame y Kazama. Por lo visto ya se entendieron.

Miyako: que susto, pensé que eran animas… (Cambiando a tono pervertido) mmm... ¿pensaban hacerlo aquí en medio del bosque?

Sumika: (gritando nerviosa) ¿QUÉ…? No, nosotras no pensábamos hacer ese tipo de cosas…

Kazama: (dirigiéndose a Sumika) ¿de que tipo de cosas hablan?

Sumika: ¿Ah? bueno… nada, Miyako es una pervertida, solo eso…

Miyako: ¿Ah? pervertida ¿yo? Mira quien habla, la reina de la perversión, y como que tipo de cosas ¿como no vas a saber a lo que me refiero? SEXO, a ese tipo de cosas me refiero.

Kazama se sonroja al escuchar la palabra, pero no dice nada.

Sumika: ya basta! Nos estas arruinando el momento, sabes.

Tomoe: Murasame tiene razón Miyako, vamos.

Kazama: Ah,,, pero vamos todas juntas ¿si?

Sumika asiente con la cabeza, se agacha a recoger las linternas y le entrega una a su amada, mientras Tomoe y Miyako ya habían comenzado a caminar, iban al frente a un metro de distancia.

Sumika se armó de valor y le tomó la mano a su amada, para seguir la caminata a la cabaña abandonada, a l lo cual Kazama respondió acercándose más a ella para poder rodearla del brazo. Era una sensación extraña la que estaban experimentando, la cercanía de la otra hacia que el corazón se acelerara y que mariposas locas salieran a revolotear dentro de sus estómagos, pero se sentía tan bien…

Al final de la prueba, la primera pareja en llegar a la cabaña abandonada fueron Mayu y Koi.

Todas estaban cansadas por el largo día: El lago, la práctica de karate y el paseo nocturno por el bosque, por lo que decidieron irse directo a la cama, sabiendo que al día siguiente dejarían aquel lugar para regresar a sus hogares.

En la habitación Kazama y Sumika comparten la cama, la rubia esta usando el pecho de su amada como almohada. Después de lo acontecido hace un par de horas no han hablado mucho, se han limitado a estar lo mas cerca la una de la otra, como si las palabras sobraran.

Sumika estaba pensando en lo ocurrido en el bosque, sería algo que recordaría por siempre… su primer beso. Llegó un momento en el que se dio cuenta que a pesar de que ambas dijeron "Te amo." No habían dejado claro en que términos estaban ¿seguían siendo amigas? ¿Amigas con ventajas? ¿Novias…? Esto ultimo le produjo un ligero aleteo en e estomago.

Decidió preguntarle y ser más sincera con Kazama respecto a lo que pensaba y quería desde ahora en adelante. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo por miedo a decir lo que sentía.

Sumika: Kazama…

Kazama: ¿Mmm…?

Sumika: Esto… bueno, luego de confesar lo que sentíamos no quedamos de acuerdo en lo que seriamos ahora y… yo quería saber si tú… si tú… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Al decir esto último las mejillas de Sumika se tornaron de un color rosado.

Kazama al escuchar la pregunta se apegó más al cuerpo de la morena abrazándola por la cintura, luego la soltó y se acomodó de tal manera que sus caras quedaron una frente a la otra.

Kazama: (mirándola fijamente) yo… yo te amo Sumi-chan. M e encantaría ser tu novia.

Acortó toda distancia y le plantó un beso, sellando así lo que fue su amistad y el comienzo de su noviazgo.

Sumika se dijo a si misma que se tomaría las cosas con calma. No tenía porque haber sexo inmediatamente, se sonrojo de solo pensarlo, se imagino tocando el cuerpo desnudo de Kazama. Se obligó a desechar esos pensamientos, la abrazó con fuerzas y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

La rubia observaba fascinada como dormía su amada. Pensar que la chica que todo este tiempo había estado a su lado, consolándola, animándola, ayudándola en las buenas y en las malas, esa amiga incondicional, ahora se había convertido en su novia… recordó el beso de hace unas horas, mientras lo hacía acarició suavemente el rostro de la morena. El contacto con su piel se sentía tan bien, como pequeñas descargas eléctricas… sin quererlo recordó lo que había dicho Miyako acerca del sexo. Sinceramente antes no había pensado en aquello, su meta era solo encontrar chicas lindas y quizás a lo más besarlas, luego se dio cuanta de sus sentimientos por la cinturón negro y no pudo pensar en otros labios, otras chicas, ya no pudo pensar románticamente en ninguna otra persona que no fuera Sumi-chan. Ahora que ya era su novia, no podía imaginarse con alguien que no fuera ella, pero no había pensado en el sexo, sin embargo después de lo que dijo Miyako se sentía algo nerviosa al respecto, sería su primera vez, porque si o sí llegaría el momento de "hacer cosas" con Sumi-chan, _su_ Sumi-chan, al pensar en SU Sumi-chan se dio cuanta, si era ella no había porque estar nerviosa, se amaban mutuamente, además también su primera vez… en ese momento se sonrojo, imagino a su amada sin ropa y ella acariciándola, quería acariciarla y que ella también lo hiciera, que le tocara, sentir sus manos en cada parte de su cuerpo… ahora el sexo no era algo que la ponía nerviosa, sino algo deseaba. Besó dulcemente a una durmiente Sumika sobre los labios y se acomodó en su pecho para perderse en el país de los sueños.

**Espero le haya gustado. Cualquier crítica, idea, etc es bienvenida, así que no se repriman.**

**El próximo capítulo me demorare un poco más en subirlo.**

**Gracias por leer! n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

**Luego de muchos exámenes y certámenes, por fin pude terminar el capítulo 5. **

**Mil disculpas a los que estaban esperando leer esto.**

**Bueno, entonces aquí se los dejo para que lo lean, espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer****:** Sasameki Koto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 5: revelación**

Las chicas se preparaban sus cosas para retornar a sus hogares.

Todas querían quedarse unos días más, sobre todo la nueva pareja, para ellas el lugar era muy especial, ya que fue aquí donde sus corazones se abrieron

el uno al otro.

Miyako: Ah! Tomoe, tenemos que volver aquí algún día.

Tomoe: Claro, como mi princesa quiera.

Tomoe le dio un beso tierno a su amada, como cerrando una promesa.

Al medio día el furgón ya estaba cargado con los bolsos, solo quedaba almorzar para no tener que hacer paradas en el camino de regreso.

Miyako: Mmm… la comida de mi Tomoe es taaaan sabrosa… como ella.

Sumika: (obviando el último comentario) te quedo excelente.

Kazama mira a su novia de una manera inocente y le susurra para que nadie pueda oírla.

Kazama: ¿te gusta más que lo que cocino yo?

Sumika: Eh? Por supuesto que no. Para mí, tú comida es la mejor.

Kazama: ¿en serio?

La rubia toma la mano de su amada por debajo de la mesa y esta la mira tiernamente antes de responder.

Sumika: Claro. Si lo preparas tú cualquier cosa sabe cosa sabe como un pedazo de cielo.

Ushio se sonroja al escuchar las palabras de Sumi-chan.

Sumika se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y lo cursi que debió haber sonado, por lo que se sonroja pero sin más ambas siguen comiendo.

Kiyori: Estaba muy rico Tomoe-chan!

Tomoe: Ah! No es nada la verdad. Ahora que ya hemos comido, tenemos que lavar la loza y luego podremos irnos.

Todas: Sí!

En el furgón las chicas están muy animadas comentando sobre el campamento.

Mayu: Kio-chan sacó muchas fotos ¿verdad?

Koi: Sí, así es.

Kiyori: Entonces… ¿podrías mandármelas?

Koi: claro.

Sumika: Ah! Yo también las quiero.

Koi: Que tal si se las envío a todas.

Kiyori: Eso sería genial.

Koi, Mayu, Kiyori y Lotte-chan siguieron conversando sobre el campamento y otras cosas.

Mientras Tomoe iba con la vista fija en la carretera y Miyako buscaba una estación de radio que le complaciera con la música.

Después de unas horas llegaron a la ciudad, Tomoe dejo a todas en sus casas, Sumika se quedó con Kazama en el departamento de esta. Norio, el hermano de Ushio, no se encontraba ahí por cosas de trabajo.

Las chicas se sentaron en la mesa. Estaban agotas por el viaje.

Sumika: Es gracioso como estamos cansadas de haber estado sentadas por tanto tiempo.

Kazama: mmm… Si, es… ¿Irónico?

Sumika suspira, apoya el codo en la mesa y sujeta si cabeza con la mano.

Sumika: Kazama… ahora… ¿Qué crees deberíamos hacer?

La rubia al oír las palabras de la chica se sonroja. Se le viene a la mente lo que pensó la noche anterior y al razonamiento al cual llegó.

Kazama: A… ¿a que te refieres, Sumi-chan?

Sumika: (con tono soñoliento, pero serio) bueno, ahora que tu y yo somos más que amigas… bueno, queda el asunto de nuestras familias… Tú… ¿crees que deberíamos decirles?

Ushio parpadeo dos veces antes de contestar. Ella había asumido que Sumi-chan quería hablarle de _otra _cosa y estaba avergonzada, porque en el fondo quería que ese fuera el tema en este momento.

Kazama: (poniéndose seria) bueno… creo que lo mejor seria decirles, yo estoy segura que mi hermano nos apoyará e incluso estará muy feliz ya que eres Tú… pero… no se como reaccionara tu familia, tu padre es a la antigua por así decirlo, así que… bueno pero no debemos ser negativas, también esta la posibilidad de que nos sorprenda y no se oponga en absoluto.

Sumika: Le diremos de todas maneras, si me acepta bien, sino tendré que arreglármelas y tendrán que soportarme, no quiero mentirles.

Kazama: ¿estas segura Sumi-chan?

Sumika: Sí, te amo Kazama, eso es todo lo que me importa por ahora.

Kazama: yo también te amo. Cuando estés lista para decirles quiero estar a tu lado, apoyándote ¿si?

Sumika: Claro, les daremos la noticia juntas, a Norio-san también.

Kazama: (susurrando) Sí, pero por ahora… solo… dame un beso…

Una sonrisa se escapo de los labios de la morena mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia su amada para darle suavemente un beso.

Por supuesto que cada una quería más. Sumika profundizó el beso tomando a su novia por la cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco besos, cada uno más apasionado y febril que el anterior. El ambiente se estaba volviendo caluroso a cada segundo que

pasaba, Kazama estaba encima de Sumika, sus manos comenzaron a explorar por debajo de la polera de esta, sintiendo su suave piel… la morena sentía

electricidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo, cada sitio que Kazama tocaba ardía, bajo cada caricia quedaba una sensación placentera, un cosquilleo, una

mezcla de cosas, sensaciones que no podía explicar, pero que no importaba siempre que fuera Kazama quien la hiciera sentir de esa manera. Ambas

sabían que iba a suceder, es más, lo deseaban… En el momento en que Ushio iba a desvestir a su novia, se escucho un clic proveniente de la puerta. Las

chicas entraron en pánico y rápidamente se sentaron nuevamente, acomodaron su ropa y fingieron estar conversando, aunque aun estaban nerviosas.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió...

Norio: Hola Ushio, Sumika-chan, veo que ya regresaron de su viaje. ¿Qué tal estuvo?

Kazama:(tratando de disimular el nerviosismo) Hermano! Hola… llegas temprano hoy.

Sumika: (aparentemente tranquila) Buenas tardes Norio-san, un gusto verte.

Norio: Bueno… hoy terminó antes la junta con el editor, pero no hablemos de trabajo, vamos, cuéntenme que tal estuvo el campamento.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas cómplices. Por fin Ushio le dirigió una sonrisa a su hermano y se decidió a hablar.

Kazama: Estuvo genial, fue… prefecto, sobre todo… bueno… de eso quería conversar contigo hermano.

Norio: (curioso) Ah? ¿De eso? ¿A que te refieres?

Kazama: Bueno… veras en el campamento me sucedió algo maravilloso…

En ese momento Sumika cogió su mano apretándola delicadamente, haciéndole saber que ella estaba ahí apoyándola.

Señal la cual la rubia entendió inmediatamente.

Kazama: yo… estoy enamorada. No un tonto capricho como siempre me pasaba, no.

Esta vez… esta vez es real, es diferente, creo que siempre estuvo ahí, pero no fui capaz de distinguirlo o darme cuenta.

Norio: (con voz de falso asombro) Guau! Mi hermanita está enamorada, ya era hora de que lo notaras,

me preguntaba cuando te ibas a dar cuenta. Quise darles una mano varias veces pero me retuve a mi

mismo para no interferir, después de todo es cosa de ustedes dos… entonces supongo que ahora Sumika-chan

es parte de la familia también.

Las chicas estaban maravilladas y algo atontadas al saber que Norio siempre lo había sabido.

¿Era tan notorio? Entonces si lo era ¿Por qué les costo a ellas, las involucradas en el asunto, tanto tiempo darse cuenta?

Kazama: (sorprendida) ¿Qué? Tú… ¿tú lo sabias? Pero ¿Cómo…?

Norio: Eso no importa Ushio. Solo quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoya, las dos.

Yo te quiero mucho, solo quiero que seas feliz, así que… bueno… mmm… ¿que diría un hermano en estas circunstancias?

Ah! Sí, Sumika-chan, te encargo a Ushio por favor, cuídala mucho.

Sumika: Por supuesto que la cuidare mucho, lo hacia cuando solo éramos amigas, así que ahora lo seguiré haciendo y aun más.

No tienes de que preocuparte Norio-san, yo… yo quiero mucho, no yo amo a Kazama, no dejare que nada malo le pase y tratare de hacerla siempre feliz.

Norio: Gracias. Eso me hace muy feliz.

Los tres siguieron conversando por un largo rato acerca de lo sucedido en el campamento -obviando algunos temas- y el viaje de regreso.

Todo en aquel momento era perfecto, hora lo único que faltaba era decirles a los Murasame.

Sumika esperaba su familia se lo tomara igual que el hermano

de Kazama.

Solo al momento de decirles lo sabría, por ahora solo debía estar tranquila.

**¿cómo estuvo? ¿les gusto?**

**Ahora que la Universidad llegó a su fin ( por lo menos hasta Marzo) podré dedicarme más a la historia**

**y crear otras que tengo en mente.**

**Cualquier critica es aceptada y si tienen alguna idea o quisieran que incluya algo más en este fic **

**háganme saber e intentare incorporar aquello.**

**GRACIAS por leer! n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disculpen la espera. prometí en el Cap. 4 que el fic tendría 1 o dos capítulos más, así que como soy una mujer de palabra aquí esta el ultimo.**

**espero lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer****:** Sasameki Koto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 6: Confesión**

Sumika y Kazama estaban en la residencia de los Murasame, en la habitación de la morena charlando. Hoy era el día en el que le iban a dar la noticia a la familia de la karateka, habían planeado mil formas de decirles, pero al final decidieron improvisar.

A la hora de la cena las chicas estaban muy nerviosas comiendo, a cada momento se daban miradas, las cuales ni los hermanos ni el padre de Sumika notaban, puesto que estaban muy adentrados en la discusión de nuevas técnicas y efectividad de ciertas patadas en el Karate como para darse cuanta del nerviosismo de las chicas.

Estaban en plena discusión cuando Sumika se aclaró sonoramente la garganta para así llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

Sumika: (mirando seriamente a su padre y hermanos uno por uno) Familia… padre, tengo algo que decirte.

Su padre y hermanos la miraron impresionados, por el tono formal que la chica estaba utilizando quería decir que el tema a tratar seria algo de lo cual no había que reírse ni hacer bromas al respecto como usualmente sus hermanos lo hacían, en lugar de eso debían callar y escuchar atentamente.

Sr. Murasame: Que ocurre Sumika.

La chica al notar que su familia la estaba tomando en serio dejo ir la formalidad e inmediatamente la invadió el nerviosismo nuevamente.

Sumika: Bueno… veras… esto… (se aclara la garganta) estoy saliendo con alguien.

Finalmente es lo que logra decir. Su padre queda sorprendido ante tal declaración, incluso parpadea dos veces algo incrédulo, sus hermanos en cambio comienzan a reír.

La morena los mira entre nerviosa y enojada por la reacción que obtuvo.

Sumika: ¿Qué ocurra? ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Cada uno de sus hermanos le responde entre risitas.

Hermano 1: ¿Quién seria tan valiente de tenerte por novia?

Hermano 2: lo compadezco…

Hermano 3: Sí, pobre chico. Ni por hacer enojar a nuestra cinturón negro acá presente, por que de una patada lo manda al hospital.

Sumika: (Molesta) Hey! Basta de eso. Se controlar mi temperamento, además…

Kazama se acerca más a su novia, le da una sonrisa y pone su mano sobre la pierna de la morena

por debajo de la mesa, sin que nadie lo note.

La presidenta de clase agradece el gesto de su novia asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sumika: … yo… yo nunca dije que fuera un chico.

El Señor Murasame la mira con confusión.

Sr. Murasame: ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Sumika: (mirando su plato casi vacio) bueno… yo… a mi no me gustan chicos.

Hermanos: **¿QUÉ? **

Sr. Murasame: Me estas diciendo… que a ti… ¿me gustan las chicas?

Su padre la mira de manera que pareciese querer ver atreves de los ojos de la morena hasta llegar a su alma.

Sumika: (intimidada) Sí… eso es lo que quiero decir.

No me gustan los chicos, me gustan las chicas.

Hay un momento de silencio, nadie dice nada. Los Murasame tienen su mirada puesta en Sumika y parece que se

han olvidado de la presencia de Kazama.

Finalmente es el señor Murasame quien rompe el silencio.

Sr. Murasame: (Con un deje de tristeza) Es… es mi culpa ¿verdad?

Sumika: (desconcertada) Ah? Tú… ¿culpa?

Sr. Murasame: Claro, como tu madre murió cuando eras muy pequeña tuve que criarte yo solo.

Te introduje en el karate… eras muy buena, por lo que seguí entrenándote para que algún día fueras

tu quien dirigiera el Dojo después de que me retirara… derrotabas a quien se te pusiera como oponente,

sin importar sexo o edad… te crié igual que a tus hermanos y nunca me detuve a pensar que eras una chica

y que como tal quizás querías un trato diferente, nunca me detuve a pensar en lo que tu querías… quizás te impuse

el Karate… quizás el no tener suficiente contacto con chicas de tu edad y estar rodeada por hombres te hizo pensar

como ellos… gustarte alguien de tu mismo genero… te confundiste…

Sumika estaba totalmente fuera del área, no sabia como su padrea había llegado a tal conclusión,

pero no le gustaba la forma en que se echaba la culpa, como si su amor por Kazama, que daba la

coincidencia era una chica al igual que ella, fuera una clase de error.

Sumika: No, no tienes que echarte la culpa, nadie tiene la culpa.

No hubiese cambiado nada el hecho que mi madre aun estuviera viva y ella me hubiese criado,

o que haya estado rodeada de varones durante prácticamente toda mi infancia, el Karate tampoco

tiene nada de malo, lo disfrute mucho mientras lo practique, así que por favor no pienses que me lo

impusiste o algo por el estilo. Si todo hubiese sido diferente… aun así me gustarían las chicas.

El jefe de familia en ese momento estaba choqueado, de la impresión no podía pensar bien y comenzó a decir cosas

que ni siquiera el entendía ni creía ciertas.

Sr. Murasame: no lo creo, si todo hubiese sido diferente tu seria mas femenina…

En ese momento se fija en Kazama que había estado callada junto a Sumika todo este rato.

Sr. Murasame: Como Ushio-san aquí presente, ella es muy femenina, estoy seguro que lo chicos se le declaran

a cada rato, muy posiblemente tiene un tierno y amable novio también.

La rubia queda impactada con las palabras de su suegro.

Kazama: (sonrojada) La verdad… bueno hay alguien muy especial para mi… pero no es un chico…

El señor Murasame ya no se ve tan confundido, más bien concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Sr. Murasame: (pensando) que estoy diciendo… Sumika es mi querida y única hija, que importa si

le gustan los chicos o las chicas, es decisión de ella… que importa si no es femenina como Ushio-san aquí presente,

yo la quiero tal como es. Es solo que… por amar a otra chica como ella, tendrá muchos problemas… habrá gente que

querrá herirla… algunos la rechazaran y miraran con desprecio, yo se que ella es fuerte y puede sobrellevarlo, pero

aun así… no quiero verla sufrir… no quiero que nadie le haga daño.

Kazama que noto el cambio en la expresión de su suegro prosiguió con lo que quería decir.

Kazama: A mi también me gustan las chicas. Conocí a una persona muy especial, a la cual quiero

mucho y ella me quiere a mí también…

En ese momento la morena la interrumpe.

Sumika: (mirando a su padre) Padre, yo no estoy pidiendo que estés contento con esto ni

nada por el estilo. Solo quería que tu y mis hermanos lo supieran, no quería tener que esconder

algo tan importante para mi, que es parte de quien soy, mi identidad, eso me mataría…

Sr. Murasame: Sumika…

Sumika: ¿si?

Sr. Murasame: (tono paternal cariñoso-comprensivo) ¿Quién es la chica con la que sales?

Sumika: (Más calmada al notar el cambio en su padre) Bueno… tú la conoces… la chica con la que salgo… Kazama es mi novia.

Los ojos del señor Murasame se agrandan en sorpresa. Mira a Kazama y esta asiente con la cabeza.

Sr. Murasame: (con un deje de alivio y alegría) Así que mí Sumika y Ushio-san son pareja…

(Dirigiéndose a Kazama) Bueno, siempre te e querido como a una hija Ushio-san o debo decir ¿chan?

Bueno, supongo que ahora eres mi hija política, mi nuera.

No te voy a mentir Sumika, no estoy rebosante de alegría con la noticia que me haz dado, pero tampoco

estoy molesto o triste, estoy… sorprendido. Sí, esa es la palabra, sorprendido. Dame un tiempo para

acostumbrarme ¿si? Soy tu padre y como tal siempre te voy a querer, sin importar que. Se que a veces puedo

ser rudo y no demuestro mucho mis sentimientos, pero te amo, por lo que eres y no cambiaria nada de ti.

Anteriormente reaccione mal y me disculpo por eso, pero debes entender que estaba algo choqueado.

Su padre la mira y le sonríe, luego se acerca y le da un largo abrazo, luego uno un poco más corto a Ushio.

Sumika se encuentra perpleja, no a había movido ni un musculo, todo lo que había dicho su padre era tan…

a realístico, ella se imaginaba a su padre gritándole y prácticamente echándola de la casa… pero nada de

eso había ocurrido. Su padre aun la quería, el lo había dicho. Lesbiana o no el la quería de todas formas.

La chica por fin pudo tomar el control de su cuerpo y logro decir algo.

Sumika: Gracias Padre, tus palabras significan mucho para mi… yo también te quiero mucho.

Sin Mamá… tú eres lo único que me queda, bueno y mis hermanos, por eso el hecho de que

podamos seguir como hasta ahora me hace muy feliz.

Sr. Murasama: Por supuesto. Ahora, con respecto a su relación no pondré ninguna objeción,

Ushio-chan es una buena chica, tú y ella de alguna manera se complementan. Hacen una linda pareja por asi decirlo.

Sumika: Gracias padre, eso significa mucho para mi.

Sr. Murasame: (sonriendo) No lo menciones.

Ahora como ya terminamos de cenar debo irme al Dojo a ver que sucede.

Se para y dirige hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se gira y mira a su hija y nuera.

Sr. Murasame: Sumika, nunca dejes que nadie te haga sentir inferior o mal porque te

gustan las personas de tu mismo genero, nosotros no podemos ir contra lo que nos dice el corazón.

Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro y luego agrega.

Sr. Murasame: Me da gusto haberte enseñado karate después de todo. El Karate es un arte marcial que no

debe usarse sino en defensa propia y por un fuerte motivo de por medio… no quiero que nadie te haga sufrir

o cause algún daño, así que creo que lo que quiero decir es que puedes usarlo… pero ya sabes con cautela o como

arma de intimidación para aquellos que te causen problemas y bueno siempre puedes contar con tu familia para

cualquier cosa así que… bueno eso, las veo mas tarde.

Con eso dicho se dio la media vuelta y cerro la puerta tras de si.

En la habitación de Sumika.

Kazama: Bueno… eso salió sorprendentemente mejor de lo que esperábamos.

Sumika: sí…

Kazama: Ahora ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de nuestra familia.

Sumika: Desde ahora en adelante solo debemos seguir con nuestra relación y ver que nos deparara el futuro.

Dice mientras se acerca más a la rubia y la abraza.

Kazama: (Escondiendo su cara en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de su novia) Totalmente de acuerdo.

Sea lo que sea que nos depare no me importa siempre que estés a mi lado. Te amo Sumi-chan.

La aludida suelta un poco el abrazo para poder ver a su amada a los ojos.

Sumika: Yo también te amo… Ushio…

La cara de Kazama se ilumina al escuchar que su novia por fin la llama por su nombre.

Sumika se inclina un poco para cerrar el espacio que hay entre ellas y atrapa los labios

de la rubia entre los suyos con un beso, el cual la chica está más que dispuesta a responder.

**Fin?**

**Espero le haya gustado este fic, con este capitulo llegamos a su fin. quizas más adelante pueda hacer una secuela o algo parecido, pero**

**por ahora quiero trabajar en otras ideas que tengo. **

**Gracias por haber seguido esta historia y un agradecimiento especial a Secchan-Ale que siempre estuvo dejando reviews y dándome animo por el facebook.**

_**Alex fuera.**_


End file.
